


On His Knees

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, Kinda, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Written for the prompt: Dean putting Sammy on his knees. feeding him big brother cock, all the while talking about how he's fucking the same mouth he bottle fed. (weecest is preferred)





	On His Knees

“He’s gone.”

Dean’s voice always darkened when they were alone, slowed down like honey; and Sam shivered. Dean stood in the door of the motel room’s only bedroom.

Dean; his gorgeous big brother who looked like a 50’s bad boy movie star with his leather jacket and piercing green eyes that looked at Sam in a way that made his entire body tremble with awe, and want, and fuck, Sam had waited for their dad to take off again.

So he could have this.

Dean took a step into the room, licked his lips as his eyes never left Sam’s. “Get over here, little brother,” Dean said around a smirk. “Big bro’s missed your pretty little mouth.”

Sam felt a small whimper leave him, entirely unbidden, but he couldn’t help it – his mouth watered and his heart raced, and his fucking cock, well.

That was constantly hard these days, with Dean around.

Dean reached out then, wrapped a strong hand behind Sam’s neck and pulled him closer. Sam grasped at Dean’s jacket and leant forwards, breathing in the scent of leather, of motor oil, of Dean. 

Dean’s slightly scruffy cheek rubbed against Sam’s still smooth one as he whispered: “Did little bro’s mouth miss big brother’s cock?”

Sam mewled, pressed his hips against Dean’s denim clad leg before he sank to his knees before him, one of Dean’s hands tangling in his hair while the other was busy pulling out his cock.

Sam wasted no time. He buried his nose at the base of Dean’s half hard cock, breathing in the scent of him. Dean sniggered above him as he pulled at Sam’s hair, forcing him to look up at him. “If I wanted you to smell my balls, I’d given you a pair of my dirty underwear,” he drawled. “Now suck me.”

Sam blushed, gripped the base of Dean’s cock and started to kitten lick at the tip, like he knew Dean liked it, and his chest swelled with pride at Dean’s instant moan. 

“Yesss, Sammy,” Dean whispered into the air as his fingernails dug into Sam’s neck, “There’s the tongue I’ve missed so much.”

Sam, encouraged by the praise, let Dean’s thick length slide between his lips, tonguing the slit and teasing the vein beneath, moaning at the taste. He’d never get enough of this, he knew it. He’d die if he didn’t get to taste Dean, didn’t get to become sloppy and dirty and wet from cum and tears and spit, feeling his big brother’s hands hold his head still as he slowly began to fuck Sammy’s mouth, obscenities pouring from that pink perfect mouth.

“God, you’re loving this,” Dean growled as he forced his cock as far as it’d go, fucking Sam’s throat, “You’re fucking gagging for it, aren’t you? Fuck, who knew the mouth I bottle fed would turn out to be so damn hungry for my cock, shit Sammy, gonna cum. You want that, little brother? Want my cum?”

Sam looked up at Dean, coming hard and mercilessly in his trousers, untouched, just from Dean’s cock in his mouth, from Dean’s eyes staring down at him, wide and dark and scary as fuck, because those eyes could make Sam agree to anything. 

“No,” Dean gasped, pulling Sam’s mouth from his cock, “Gonna come on your face, Sammy. Gonna make you look so pretty with my cum all over your face, your hair. Fuck!”

Sammy just nodded, closed his eyes, and just a moment later he felt Dean’s cum splatter across his face, his lips, sticking to his eyelashes.

“Thank you,” Sammy whispered. “Thank you, big brother.”


End file.
